if only
by lilialia
Summary: "mungkin Kyuhyun oppa merasa di acuhkan"/"Yak, kau jangan pergi/"Aku terima maaf mu dari awal, namun kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku"/Bukan-nya kau dan Changmin pacaran?"/ "Kyuhyun oppa tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?"/ -CHANGKYU FF chap 4 , RnR please
1. Chapter 1

If only

By lilialia

Changkyu

And other cast

Romance/hurt (maybe)/friendship

Disclaimer: god,themself,, but this story is mine

WARNING: BL/YAOI/TYPO/without-EYD,etc

chapther 1

Jam dipergelangan tangan kiri tangan kyuhyun menunjukan pukul 08.45,namja manis itu buru-buru memasukan psp kesayangannya kedalam tas.

Shit

Ia ini kyuhyun ada jam kuliah pagi dan ia memutuskan datang setangah jam sebelum jam dimulai. Sembari menunggu ia bermain pspnya di taman belakang kampus.

Sialnya psp dan suasana taman yang tenang membuat kyuhyun lupa telat 15 menit! Dengan cepat ia berlari menyusuri lorong dan menaiki tangga tanpa peduli orang-orang yang ditabrak karena ulahnya. Sial lagi baginya ruangannya ada dilantai tiga!

Sampai di depan pintu kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Total ia telat 20 menit! 'dosen ahn takan memaafkan ku!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Mengetuk pintu dan menggeser pintunya. Dosen ahn sudah berdiri didepan ruangan dan menjelaskan materinya. Merasa ada yang mengganggu dosen ahn menengok kearah sumber suara.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir (?) saat dosen ahn melihatnya dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk di sebelah hyukjae.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi penggganggu dosen ahn melanjutkan materinya yang tadi tertunda. Hyukjae menarik pelan lengan kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya "tumben kau telat?" tanyanya pada kyuhyun,sebenarnya bukanbertanya sih,lebih tepatnya hyukjae menyindir kyuhyun yang memang jarang telat.

Muka kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya "huh sudah diam" ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai memerhatikan materi yang dosen ahn berikan.

~~~if only~~~

"baiklah saya kira sudah kasih" dosen ahn menutup pelajarannya dan keluar ruangan. Semua yang berada didalam ruangan pun langsung berhamburan keluar ruangan. Berada disana selama 2 jam dan mendengar dosen ahn mendongeng untuk mereka membuat mereka cukup 'muak' juga. Tak terkecuali namja cantik disebelah kyuhyun.

"kyu~ ayo cepat kita kekantin" menarik – narik lengan kiri kyuhyun. "sebentar hyukjae" dan tangan kanan kyuhyun sedang menulis materi yang ketinggalan tadi. "kau bisa menulisnya disana -ayo~" rengek hyukjae makin menjadi. "iya-iya sebentar". Dari pada mendengarkan rengekan hyukjae yang membuat pusing lebih baik menurut saja apa kata monkey manis milik donghae ini.

"yeayy ayo cepat!" seru hyukjae memasukan bukunya sekaligus buku hyukjae-buku yang sedang ia salin- kedalam tasnya. Dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju kantin.

Suasana kantin saat ini tidak cukup ramai hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kantin yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin dan posisinya menghadap kearah air mancur yang ada disisi kantin. Ia masih menyalin buku hyukjae, tak lama kemudian hyukjae datang sambil membawa dua porsi kimbap dan dua gelas minuman misu. Dan ia duduk dihadapan kyuhyun. Lalu ia mulai melahap kyuhyun yang masih menulis "kyu ini kau makan dulu" menyodorkan piring berisi kimbab ke kyuhyun "sebentar" hanya itu balasan dari kyuhyun "nanti dingin kyu" "iya".

Hyukjae cemberut karena kyuhyun tidak mengubrisnya, "lagipula tumben ka kekantin tidak dengan donghae?" Tanya kyuhyun melirik sekilas hyukjae dan mulai menulis lagi. "ani,saat kita keluar ia masih ada jam kuliah" ucap hyukjae sambil mempout bibirnya.

"selesai!" tiba-tiba kyuhyun berseru. "yak! Kyu kau buat aku kaget" "mian hyuk" dan kyuhyun mulai mengambil posinya dan mulai memakannya, belum ada satu kimbab yang masuk mulutnya tiba-tiba meja mereka digebrak oleh seseorang.

"hyaaa" kyuhyun terlonjak kimbab yang ada di depan mulutnya terjatuh lagi kedalam piring. "yah changmin!" menggeplak sang pelaku 'penggebrakan meja'. Changmin hanya nyengir dan duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya hyukjae bingung sambil melanjutkan makannnya. Changmin cemberut mendengarnya. Ia menyeret gelas misu kyuhyun kehadapannya dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. "akukan juga mahasiswa disini,aku ada kelas pagi,jadi tak apakan ada disini" rengut changmin.

"itu punyaku changmin!" teriak kyuhyun saat menyadari minumannya diminum changmin. "bagi dikit kyu"

"sudah jangan ribut aku ingin makan" hyukjae mulai bosan melihat pertengkaran antara hari hampir terjadi -_-.

Ya,mereka bertiga memang sahabat sejak senior high school. Kyuhyun,hyukjae,dan changmin,ah- dan jangan lupa juga namja chingu hyukjae –lee donghae- yang kadang-kadang ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Kyuhyun dan hyukjae berada disatu jurusan tetapi changmin dan donghae berbeda jurusan dari mereka berdua.

"kyu pulang yuk" ajak hyukjae setelah selesai dengan makannya. "dasar,habis ini masih ada mata kuliah lagi hyukjaee" "aku bosaaaaaan" seru hyukjae sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya keats meja. "bagaimana kalau kita ke atap gedung serbaguna?" usul changmin tiba-tiba. "untuk apa?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menyelesaikan kimbab terakhirnya. "katanya pemandangan disana bagus" "jinjja?" changmin mengangguk meyakinkan "baiklah ayo kita kesana,aku mals makin ramai" hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke gedung serbaguna "jae- tunggu"

~~~changkyu~~~

"huaaaaaa indah" yup,mereka sudah berada diatap gedung kata changmin pemandangan disini indaah sekali. Dihadapan mereka pemandangan kota Seoul sungguh jelas apalagi hari ini cerah.

"minniee,foto aku" seru hyukjae semangat dan mengeluarkan camdig yang selalu ia bawa di dalam menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan hyukjae. Hyukjae itu memang tipe-tipe orang narsis gitu dimana aja minta foto,untung gak alay #plaakk #digorok

Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk di tempat duduk yang tak tau mengapa ada disana,ia menyandarkan punggungnya kesenderan bangku dan mengeluarkan pspnya mulai memainkannya.

Changmin yang melihat kyuhyun hanya duduk diam saja sambil memainkan pspnya mengarahkan lensa kamera itu ke kyuhyun.

Jepret~"

Satu foto kyuhyun ia dapat. "manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat melihat hasil foto kyuhyun tadi "yak!minnie foto aku lagi" huuuhh…hyukjae..hyukjae. "iya-iya sebentar"

Kyuhyun berjalan di trotoar menuju kehatle untuk pulang kerumahnya,sehabis dari kampus tadi ia kerumah hyukjae dahulu. Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjuka pukul 18.55. sedang tenang-tenangnya berjalan tiba-tiba suara klakson menintinnya.

Sedikit kesal kyuhyum berbalik dan yang ia lihat adalah motor sport hitam changmin yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Changmin melepas helmnya dan tersenyum manis ke kyuhyun. "kyu ayo naik" ajak changmin "untuk apa?aku ingin pulang" "temani aku makan diluar ne"

Sebenarnya tadinya changmin mau kerumah yunho –hyungnya- ingin merasakan makanan nunna cantiknya-jaejoong-istri yunho-. Tapi melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk kerumah hyungnya itu dan memilih mengajak kyuhyun makan diluar kan siapa tau ada yang bisa ia sampaikan ;).

"ayo yang traktir" changmin masih mencoba merayu kyuhyun. Stelah berpikir cukup lama.. "baiklah aku ikuut" kyuhyun langsung menyamankan pantatnya di jok motor changmin dan memakai helm yang disodorkan changmin. Sebelum itu ia harus memberitahu ummanya dulu supaya tidak khawatir.

To:umma

Text: umma kyunnie mau makan bareng changmin nee…

Send..

~~~if only~~~

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di meja café tempat mereka makan. Mereka duduk di pojok café samping etalase yang memperlihatkan jalanan mereka ada dilantai dua.

"silahkan" pelayan café dengan ramah meletakan pesanan dihadapan mereka yang langsung mengundang rasa lapar yang tadi sempat menghilang. Beberapa menit setelahnya hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dari meja itu.

"unggg kyu" changmin mulai agak risih dengan suasana diam begini. Biasanya walaupun hanya berdua mereka tetap ramai. "apa?" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari makanannya. Ia lapaarrr.

"aku ingin mengatakan Sesuatu padamu" lanjut changmin sambil menyuapi makanannya kedalam mulutnya. "apa?. "aku sedang mencintai seseorang" cicit changmin namun masih terdengar oleh kyuhyun. "huwoo. Jeongmal?" mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari makanannya dan melihat changmin yang malu-malu. "nugu?" sekarang kyuhyun mulai kembali ke makanannya "apa aku harus mengatakannya?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap kyuhyun. "ehmm kau mengenalnya kyu?" "heee nuguya? Cepat beritahu aku"

"sebenarnya aku mencintai ….kyu aku mencintai.. ehmm" kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh changmin bingung sendiri. Kenapa nih anak? "kenapa kau grogi min?" Tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik "ani..aku mencintai… arrghh bagaimana cara mengatakannya ini rumit!" erang changmin frustasi "ah,aku tahu.."

What! Changmin melotot mendengarnya jadi kyuhyun tau kalau ia mencintai..

"kau mencintai jaejoong nunna kan,makannya jadi rumit"

Doenggg

Dengan polosnya kyuhyun bilang seperti itu. "bukaaan tentu bukaaaan" seru changmin heboh. Mana bisa ia mencintai jejoong nunna, ia akan mati digorok hyungnya. "lalu kau mencintai siapa?" kyuhyun mulai kembali makan. "sebenarnya aku mencintai m-"

Uhukkk-uhukkk

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun terbatuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung kaget "yah kyu kau kenapa?" " .aku ter..ter..tersedak!" kyuhyun masih memukul dadanya "minum kyu" changmin menyodorkan minuman yang langsung tandas "aigoo kyu… makannya kalo makan jangan buru-buru" yang dibilangin hanya nyengir gak jelas.

"Minnie?"

"ne?"

"boleh aku memesan minumnya lagi?" menunjukan gelasnya yang kosong. "haahh baiklah" changmin menghela nafsnya lelah.

~~~changkyu~~~

Seandainya,ini seandainya yaa kita tidak bisa menyalahkan waktu yang berjalan. Seandainya kyuhun tidak tersedak, maybe the next story is diffirent, but who knows?.

TBC~

Annyeong! Lilialia here~~ ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish. I hope you like it . And this changkyu!

Mian kalau banyak typo dan banyak kesalahan bahasa. Mian juga kalau ceritanya membosankan,alurnya kecepatan atau apalahh miann T-T .

Minta reviewnya ya~ apa aja boleh ,saran,kritikan tentang tulisan aku ,atau apapun, karena aku masih baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya ne~ # . gomawo ^^

Sincerely liaa~


	2. Chapter 2

If only

By lilialia

…

Changkyu

And other cast

Romance/hurt (maybe)/friendship

Disclaimer: god,themself,, but this story is mine

WARNING: BL/YAOI/TYPO/without-EYD/alur yang kecepetan,

Dll lainnya

"…" talk

'…' mind

chapther 2

Flashback on

Changmin mengeluarkan motor sportnya dari garasi,malam ini ia berencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah hyungnya,sekalian makan malam. Changmin mulai menjalankan motornya di jalanan malam kota Seoul. Pikirannya kali ini terbang ke namja yang ia sukai-ah ani,yang ia **cintai**, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ya,Cho Kyuhyun,namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak senior high school itu adalah orang yang Changmin cintai sejak lama. Sebenarnya Changmin bukanlah namja yang hanya akan diam saat ia cinta atau suka pada seseorang. Pasti ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dan Ia pun sudah memberi banyaak 'kode-kode' ke Kyuhyun.

Seperti,memberi perhatian lebih ke Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayang, menggoda Kyuhyun, menelepon Kyuhyun malam-malam untuk menanyakan keadaannya pun Changmin lakukan, bahkan sampai bikin Kyuhyun marah biar Kyuhyun liat dia pun ia lakukan. Tapi entah Kyuhyun nya yang 'polos' atau apa, Kyuhyun tuh enggak pernah menyadari perhatian Changmin yang lebih buat dia.

Dan pula bukannya Changmin tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi, setiap saat ia sudah ingin mengucapkannya pasti Changmin bakalan gagu tiba-tiba. Ingat setiap saat jadi, Changmin itu gagal terus kalau ia mau mengungkapkan persaannya kepada Kyuhyun. #poormin

Changmin menghentikan laju motornya saat traffic light menunjukan warna merah. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Kyuhyun. Sempat terbesit rasa **lelah** dihati Changmin saat mengingat Kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun menyadarinya?,

Hampir tiga tahun ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan selama tiga tahun ini enggak ada apa-apa yang berubah dari mereka, selain label **SAHABAT** yang terus-terusan nempel diantara mereka.

Wait.. ia bilang ia lelah? 'ani-ani' Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, 'aku mencintai Kyuhyun,aku mencintai Kyuhyun tulus,mana mungkin aku bisa bilang begitu,seorang Changmin enggak mungkin nyerah Cuma gara-gara ini, enggak' ia mencoba tidak meragukan perasaannya sendiri,tapi- ada sedikit rasa yang menggantung dihatinya.

Tinn…..tinnn..

Suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya menyadarkan lamunan Changmin,ia tersadar dan melanjutkan perjalananya,di perempatan depan Changmin membelokan motornya kearah kiri. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar,matanya melihat namja yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya,

Tinn….tinn..

Changmin mengklakson namja manis itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun,Changmin menghentikan motornya di samping Kyuhyun berdiri,lalu melepas helmnya.

"kyu ayo naik!"

At restaurant.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di restaurant yang biasa mereka datangi untuk makan, Changmin dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk di pojok samping etalase di lantai dua café tersebut. namun suasana diantara mereka tidak seperti biasanya,sekarang mereka berdua hanya diam saja walaupun pelayan sudah mengantarkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Suasana diam begini membuat Changmin sedikit canggung,ia melihat Kyuhyun di depannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Wajahnya semakin manis saja saat sedang seperti itu.

'apa kali ini aku juga harus mencoba mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?' suasana yang seperti ini sih bisa mendukung bagi Changmin .

"unggg kyu.."

"apa?"

"aku mencintai seseorang"

"nugu?"

"kau mengenalnya kyu.."

"nugu yaa?"

"aku mencintai ….kyu aku mencintai.. ehmm" uh,yeah Changmin tiba-tiba gagu lagi.

"kau mencintai jaejoong nunna kan,?"

"bukaaan tentu bukaaaan"

"lalu?"

"sebenarnya aku mencintai m-"

"Uhukkk-uhukk" haahhh,bisa dipastikan kali ini Changmin gagal la..gi.

Flashback off

'~~~if only~~~`

One week later

Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan HaeHyuk sekarang berada di taman belakang kampus. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya, Changmin sedang sibuk juga dengan Laptop-nya, dan HaeHyuk..haah biasa kalau udah berdua ya kerjaannya mesra-mesraan melulu ._.

"Hyuk, beli minum yuk?" ajak Donghae, "Hae aja yang beli aku tunggu disini,ne" Donghae berdecak mendengarnya. Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hyukjae berusaha membuat Hyukjae berdiri "ayolah Hyukiee".

"sudah sana,kalian beli saja berdua, nanti aku titip" sahut Kyuhyun.

"aku juga" Changmin ikut-ikutan

Hyukjae cemberut mendengarnya (kenapa coba harus cemberut?) "yasudah,ayo Hae kita ke kantin,aku jadi haus" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dan pergi ke kantin. #hyuk labil#tung!

Sepeninggalnya Hyukjae dan Donghae ke kantin, disana hanya terdengar suara dari games Kyuhyun dan suara dari Laptop Changmin.

"ehhmm,Minnie?" Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin sambil menaruh PSP di pangkuannya. "apa?" jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptop.

"minggu kemarin, kau bercerita kepadaku kan kalau kau mencintai seseorang?" Changmin terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun,namun ia langsung kembali fokus kepada Laptopnya.

"iyakah, kapan?" Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya,masa iya Changmin sudah lupa,padahal kan baru seminggu kemarin ia menceritakannya ke Kyuhyun,

"saat kau mengajakku makan diluar waktu itu, waktu ke TIME café " Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan Changmin,

"ah ya,memangnya kenapa?" Changmin mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop-nya dan mencoba melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"kemarin kau belum mengatakannya siapa orangnya" Changmin menghela nafas mendengarnya "tentang itu lupakan saja" sahut Changmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"aku penasaran Minnie..." Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit manja, Itu adalah salah satu cara Kyuhyun agar orang luluh padanya. "memangnya,kenapa kau menannyakan itu lagi?"

"aku penasaran saja,..tapi kalau Changmin enggak mau ngasih tahu enggak apa-apa juga. Itukan urusan Minnie, Kyu enggak berhak ikut campur" Changmin terhenyak dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun,sebenarnya bukannya Kyuhyun enggak berhak ikut campur tapi memang Kyuhyun yang ada didalamnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali memainkan PSP-nya. Disirat mata Changmin tergambar rasa lelah yang sangat jelas.

~~~Changkyu~~~

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri di lorong,ia ingin menuju ke ruangannya lagi, sepertinya buku catatan-nya tertinggal di ruangan. Ia memperlambat langkahnya saat beberapa langkah lagi ia sudah akan sampai, matanya diperlihatkan dengan pemandangan Changmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Munjoong lebih tepatnya Kim Munjoong,-teman sejurusan Kyuhyun- di depan pintu ruangan.

Kyuhyun yakin saat itu Changmin pasti melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaanya. Namun,Saat Kyuhyun sudah berada didekat mereka,Changmin langsung menghentikan obrolannya dengan Munjoong dan pergi saja tanpa melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"heh,dia kenapa?" Kyuhyun hanya melihat punggung Changmin yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan aneh.

Lalu ia melihat kearah Munjoong yang tersenyum padanya, dan membungkuk sedikit bermaksud untuk pamit, Kyuhyun tersenyum balik dan membungkukan badanya kearah Munjoong.

**Q,Q**

Hari ini Kyuhyun disuruh ummanya untuk ke super market, membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Keluar dari supermarket Kyuhyun mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak membawa belanjaan. Matanya tak salah lihat kan?, yang tadi lewat itu Changmin dan Munjoong kan? Changmin dan Munjoong yang sedang bergoncengan satu motor di motor Changmin.

**Q,Q**

Hyukjae yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun menyenggol kakinya. Kyuhyun yang sedang serius menulis dibuku catatannya menoleh. "apa?"

"kau tahu tidak Kyu,tadi Munjoong di jemput di rumahnya dan diantarkan oleh Changmin lho kesini.". Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya . "heeeeh?!"

~~~if only~~~

"Hyukjae,nanti pulang tunggu aku ya?" sekarang mereka berada di dalam ruangan menunggu jam kuliah yang sebentar lagi mulai. "memangnya kau mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Hyukjae kepada Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komik yang sedang ia baca. "aku ingin ke ruangan dosen Kim, memberi tugas dulu"

"tapi…mianhae Kyu, aku nanti enggak bisa pulang bareng, udah ada janji sama Donghae" kata Hyukjae sambil melihat ke Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun terpout sedikit mendengarnya "uhm ya sudah,aku pulang sendiri saja"

Hyukjae mencodongkan badannya kearah bangku Kyuhyun "mianhae Kyu, kau tidak marah kan?". Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "aniya, gwenchana"

"Hyuk.." panggil Kyuhyun ke Hyukjae yang kembali fokus ke komiknya "apa?"

"menurutmu akhir-akhir ini Changmin berbeda tidak kepadaku?" Hyukjae menaruh komiknya kedalam tas dan menghadapkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"memangnya Changmin kenapa?" Tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun yang juga menghadapkan badannya kerahnya,

"akhir-akhir ini ia sepertinya diam kepadaku" jawab Kyuhyun,wajahnya memelas. "apa ia marah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada Hyukjae atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"memang sih, Changmin kalau sudah ketemu kau kan biasanya ramai. Tapi,tadi pagi ia hanya duduk di sebelah ku dan memainkan ponselnya"

"makannya itu! aku tak tau ia kenapa?!"

"kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" selidik Hyukjae, "seingat ku tidak,terakhir aku dan Changmin hanya makan berdua dan tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh" #bagi kyuhyun.

"haah,sudahlah mungkin ia hanya sedang badmood saja, nanti juga balik lagi" Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"tapi biasanya ia seperti itu tidak lebih dari dua hari, dan ini ia sudah seperti itu selama seminggu, dan itu ia lakukan hanya kepadaku," ucap Kyuhyun kesal. "maksudmu?" Hyukjae lagi enggak connect ternyata.

"iya, ia hanya diam kepadaku, tapi kepadamu dan Donghae,ia biasa saja tuh" Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, apa lagi yang harus ia katakan?.

"yasudah,pokoknya nanti ia pasti bakal balik lagi seperti semula,enggak usah dibuat pusing gitu kyu," kata-kata Hyukjae menutup pembicaraan mereka,karena tepat dosen Lee masuk keruangan.

'''''~~~~~~~~~~~

Langit diatas gedung shinjou university menggambarkan langit yang berwarna ke oren-orennan, menunjukan bahwa waktu disana sudah sore.

"kamsahamnida" Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dosen Kim setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dosen berumur lima puluh satu tahun itu. Saat sore seperti ini memang kampusnya biasanya sepi, hanya sedikit orang saja yang datang karena ada urusan lain di kampus.

Kyuhyun berjalan dilorong sendirian, sesekali ia melongok ke dalam beberapa ruangan yang ia lewati, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tertuju pada salah satu bangku yang berada di taman samping gedung kampus, bukan,- tentu bukan bangkunya yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan menghentikan langkahnya,namun dua objek yang duduk di bangku itu, dua orang yang sangat Kyuhyun tahu.

Disana ia melihat Changmin dan Munjoong yang sedang duduk berdua, mungkin jika duduk biasa Kyuhyun tidak masalah, namun,Changmin dan Munjoong duduk dekat sekali,bahkan pundak dan lengan mereka bersentuhan.

sebenarnya tidak masalah sih,tapi bagi Kyuhyun ini sesuatu yang ehmm… tidak biasa, Changmin tidak pernah duduk sedekat itu dengan orang lain,selain keluarganya dan teman dekatnya, apa lagi ini yoeja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Changmin sedekat ini dengan yoeja lain sebelumnya,-ingat selain keluarganya-.

Kyuhyun mencoba lebih dekat dengan bangku mereka,ia berjalan dengan pelan,berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan membuat mereka menengok kebelakang dan mempergokinya sedang berusaha menguping.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk berjongkok dan melihat dari belakang semak yang berada disisi kanan belakang bangku tersebut,

"Munjoong –ah" Changmin mengambil tangan kanan Munjoong dan menggenggamnya, Kyuhyun tercekat melihatnya,Changmin menggenggam tangan Munjoong?.. setaunya Changmin tidak sedekat itu dengan Munjoong…

Tunggu..

Kyuhyun baru sadar. Akhir-akhir ini intensitas antara Changmin dan Munjoong semakin banyak. Semakin hari mereka semakin lengket saja. Dan Kyuhyun juga baru memperhatikan bahwa Changmin sering tidak ikut berkumpul dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Munjoong. Pabo kyu! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang!

Kyuhyun jadi teringat kata-kata Changmin di café tempo lalu.

"aku mencintai seseorang"

"kau mengenalnya kyu.."

"sebenarnya aku mencintai m-"

Jangan-jangan…

"Munjoong ,oppa **menyukai** mu ,kau mau jadi pacar oppa?" seperti dijatuhi beton,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa pusing dan seperti berputar-putar,matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ada rasa sakit dihatinya saat mendengar Changmin mengatakannya kepada Munjoong,apa lagi dengan suara Changmin yang lembut seperti itu.

"aku..mau oppa" Munjoong menjawab pernyataan Changmin dengan malu-malu,dapat dilihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya yang sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk meredam pekikan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya, namun cara itu tidak bisa meredam rasa sakit dihatinya yang semakin sakit saat melihat Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Munjoong.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan-lahan,menjauh dari bangku tersebut, saat terasa cukup jauh dari dua orang tersebut dan mereka tidak menyadarinya, Kyuhyun berlari cepat-cepat keluar kampus.

Dalam ciumannya Changmin masih dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar. Mantanya agak terbelalak melihatnya. "Kyunie?..."

Changkyu :*

Kyuhyun berlari kencang keluar kampus,dan menuju halte yang saat itu sedang sepi. Disana ia berdiri sendiri menunggu bus yang datang. Ia menunduk, tangannya masih berada di depan mulutnya untuk meredam isakan tanpa air matanya (?).

Tak lama kemudian bus berwarna hijau datang. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bus masih dengan menunduk dan sesekali isakan terdengar jelas dari dirinya,ia memilih duduk di pojok paling belakang. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Brakkk

Pintu kediaman keluarga Cho dibuka kasar oleh Kyuhyun mengagetkan dua orang tua yang sedang bersantai diruang televisi.

"Kyunie sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun berhenti didepan tangga saat mendengar suara ummanya.

"ne" ia menjawab tanpa melihat kearah umma-appanya,malah ia menundukan kepalanya,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah menahan tangis.

"kyunie mau makan apa? Biar umma masakan?" tawar Cho umma "a..a-ani umma go-mawo,kyu mau langsung keatas"

ia pun berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Lalu ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Cho appa melihat aneh Kyuhyun, "ia kenapa?"

Brakkk (lagi)

Dua pintu di kediaman Cho sudah menjadi korban Kyuhyun hari ini.

Tanpa melepas kaos kakinya ataupun tas selempangnya Kyuhyun menjatuhkan badanya ke atas kasur,dan menyerukan wajahnya ke bantal. Otak Kyuhyun mengingat lagi kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha lupa namun kejadian tadi seakan tidak mau pergi,seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang selalu ingin mengulang kejadian tersebut walau ia tidak mau. #ribet .-.

Dan karena hal itu,hati Kyuhyun makin terasa sakit, rasa sakit yang baginya adalah sesuatu yang tidak jelas untuk dia jelaskan, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja datang kepadanya.

Kyuhyun makin menyerukan wajahnya ke bantal dalam-dalam, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, tanpa sadar air matanya sudah membasahi bantal putihnya

TBC~`

Huaaaa chapter kemaren banyak banget kekurangan.

Banyak typo,penulisannya yang acak adul,alurnya yang enggak jelas, dllnya, terus pas dibaca lagi ffnya itu ada beberapa kata yang hilang padahal udah diketik dan itu aku enggak tahu kenapa.. ada yang tahu?. Please help me.

Semoga aja chapter ini lebih baik yaa, dan enggak ada kata yang ilang-ilangan lagi. Dan mian kalo ceritanya ini makin aneh atau gimana.

Thanks a lot for:

Blackyuline- VoldeMIN vs KYUtie- 0704minnie - araae- Alviana males login –

gomawo buat reviewnya kemarin:D. dan udah mau baca ff aku.. makasih banget buat VoldeMIN vs KYUtie yang udah ngasih banyak saran ke aku, semoga chapter ini penulisannya lebih rapi. #semoga. Buat araae semoga disini gak banyak typo lagi ya _

oke…oke

untuk chapter ini Review ne. kasih apa aja boleh kok dikotak review,bingkisan saran,kritikan juga boleh :) ,

Sincerely liaaa~~


	3. Chapter 3

**If only**

**By lilialia**

…

**ChangKyu couple  
**

**And other cast**

**Romance/hurt (maybe)/friendship**

**Disclaimer: god,themself,, but this story is mine**

**WARNING: BL/YAOI/TYPO/without-EYD/alur yang kecepetan/AU**

**Dll lainnya**

"…" **talk**

'…' **mind**

**chapther 3**

tokk.. ..

"Kyunnie, ayo bangun. Sudah jam 08.00." Cho umma mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun agak keras. Sudah hampir lima belas menit beliau berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ada respon apa-apa dari dalam kamar. Lagipula tumben-tumbenan Kyuhyun itu bangun kesiangan. Biasanya juga walaupun libur Kyuhyun akan tetap bangun pagi. #rajinn.

"umma ada apa?" tiba-tiba Cho ahra –nunna Kyuhyun- keluar dari pintu di samping kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun belum bangun juga, padahal sudah jam segini, appa juga sudah berangkat dari tadi"

"ya sudah,biar aku saja yang membangunkan Kyuhyun umma." Ahra menawarkan. "baiklah, kalau begitu umma turun dulu ne. mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian dulu." Ahra hanya mengangguk megiyakan. Dan Cho umma turun menuju dapur.

Tokk.. tokk.

Sekarang pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk lagi, tapi kali ini oleh ahra. "ayo Kyu bangun!". Empat kali ahra sudah mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Namun tidak ada satupun respon dari dalam. Lalu ahra mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. "tidak dikunci?, tumben" langsung saja ahra masuk kedalam.

Didalam di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. "aigoo Kyu! Ayo bangun". Ahra menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun agar ia cepat bangun.

"enghh" lenguhan khas bangun tidur Kyuhyun terdengar. Tandanya bahwa ia sudah bangun. ahra berjalan menuju jendela di kamar Kyuhyun lalu membukanya. " bangun Kyu. Ayo sudah siang."

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "nunna?" sahutnya bingung. Tidak biasa nunna-nya ada dirumah, apalagi membangunkannya seperti ini. "iya,ini aku. Sudahlah cepat, kau bangun dan mandi"

"kenapa nunna disini?" bukannya melaksanakan salah satu perintah ahra, Kyuhyun malah bertanya. "ck. Aku Sedang libur. Sekarang ayo kau mandi, dasar bukannya melepas tas dan kaos kakimu dahulu. Kau malah langsung tidur." Omel ahra ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mempoutkan bibirnya, kenapa pagi-pagi gini nunna-nya bawel sekali. "iya aku sudah bangun nunna. Kau tak lihat aku sudah melek". Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya lalu mendorong pundak ahra mundur agar nunna-nya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"yasudah sana mandi. Uhhh lihat- matamu saja bengkak dan merah begitu" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar kata-kata ahra. "yasudah sana keluar… hush"

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia melepas kaos kaki dan tas yang sejak tadi malam belum ia lepaskan. Lalu berjalan ke depan kaca. Benar kata nunna-nya. Matanya bengkak lalu agak merah. Pasti gara-gara kemarin semalaman tidur sambil menangis, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia meraih handuk di samping lemarinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Sekarang badannya sudah lebih fresh dan rileks. Ia berjalan ke lemarinya, membuka pintunya dan memilih baju apa yang akan ia pakai.

Kyuhyun bercermin di depan kaca, sekarang ia memakai kaos berwarna hijau lumut dengan tulisan 'stay tone' di tengahnya lalu celana selutut berwarna krem. Matanya masih agak bengkak, walaupun sudah tidak sebengkak tadi, warna merahnya juga sudah tidak terlalu merah. Lalu ia meraih obat mata yang berada di kotak di sudut meja kamarnya. Dan meneteskannya ke matanya.

Ia melihat kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Merasa dirinya lebih baik dari tadi. Ia turun ke lantai bawah.

Pukul 12.00

Kediaman keluarga Cho saat ini sedang sepi. kemana yang lainnya?, Cho umma sedang ke supermarket, Cho appa tentu saja sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi, dan ahra, noona Kyuhyun yang satu itu sedang jalan-jalan entah kemana.

Nah, karena semuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun di tinggal sendiri di rumah tiduran di sofa sambil bengong liatin tv mati. Ia masih malas untuk bergerak-gerak, badannya masih lemas gara-gara efek nangis semalaman.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun tiba-tiba smartphone Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas-malasan Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

From: hyukie-

Pesan:

Kyuu kau dimana? Setengah jam lagi jam kuliah mulai. Kau tak masuk? Kabari aku secepatnya!

"Hahhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas membaca pesan Hyukjae. Sudah benar-benar tadi ia lupa akan jam kuliahnya, tapi sekarang malah diingatkan. Yahh Kyuhyun bisa dibilang salah satu mahasiswa yang rajin, tetapi sesekali bolos enggak-apa kaan?.

Kyuhyun menaruh lagi smartphone ke atas meja, tanpa membalas pesan dari Hyukjae, dengan semangat yang ogah-ogahan Kyuhun naik ke kamarnya. Bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Shinjou University.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang Shinjou University, sungguh ia sangat malas untuk masuk kuliah, sama seperti author yang males ngelanjutin fic Ini #plakkk! Abaikan!.

Sambil berjalan Kyuhyun sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk. Memasuki kantin, suasana di kantin sudah ramai oleh para rakyat Shinjou University yang mau mengisi perut atau hanya untuk nongkrong saja. Kyuhyun tak perlu susah mencari-cari dimana Hyukjae berada, sudah pasti Hyukjae duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin dan posisinya menghadap kearah air mancur, meja yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul.

"yooo Kyuuu!" seru Donghae so asik saat Kyuhyun datang. Langsung saja Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan HaeHyuk couple. "kau kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Kau tau, aku khawatir!" Hyukjae cemberut, ia sangat kesal jika orang yang ia kirimi pesan, tidak membalas pesannya. "uhmm yeah. Aku malas" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya, ia menarik gelas berisi jus jeruk yang berada di depan Hyukjae. "kau ini. Yak! Itu minuman ku!" Protes Hyukjae saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana kantin berubah menjadi riuh. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber keributan tersebut. Tepat di pintu masuk terdapat Changmin dan Munjoong, yang berjalan memasuki kantin. Teriakan-teriakan dari beberapa meja terdengar menggoda pasangan baru tersebut.

Jangan Tanya kenapa hampir semuanya sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka, berita dari mulut ke mulut tersebut sangat ampuh ternyata, dan jangan tanya siapa sumber beritanya. Pasti semuanya akan saling tunjuk menunjuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

Tubuhku menegak seketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Uhh kenapa sakit sekali disini, di hatiku saat melihat mereka. Apa lagi mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali sekarang.

Changmin yang memakai kemeja hitam polos,celana jeans hitam yang pas dengan kakinya membuatnya semakin terlihat tinggi, sepatu model terbaru dan juga rambut hitamnya yang sengaja acak-acakan.

Di sampinya Munjoong, yoeja tersebut terlihat sangat manis. Rambut lurusnya yang ia gerai dengan dibandana, dress setengah paha berwarna ungu pastel yang ia kenakan dan juga flat shoes ungunya yang mempercantik tampilannya. Mereka terlihaaaat sangaat-sangatt serasi, aku akui itu.

"Changmin sini!" aku melotot kearah Donghae-yang untungnya tidak di sadari olehnya- saat namjachingu Hyukjae satu itu memanggil Changmin dan Munjoong untuk ikut bergabung. 'Kenapa mereka harus dipanggil! Siapa tahu mereka mau makan berdua saja' gerutuku di dalam hati. 'uh dasar Donghae!'. Aku kembali –sengaja- fokus menyeruput jus jeruk Hyukjae saat melihat dua couple tersebut berjalan kearah sini.

"halo semua~" seketika kemudian aku mendengar suara Changmin di depanku tetapi aku masih mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya. Lalu Changmin dan Munjoong duduk di hadapanku. Hyukjae yang tadinya duduk didepanku pindah kesampingku untuk memberi tempat kepada Changmin dan Munjoong.

saat mereka duduk, tak sengaja aku melihat tangan mereka berdua yang masih bertautan. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Kyu pov end

.

.

"ciee pasangan baruu" seru Donghae jahil sambil noel-noel pinggang Changmin. "apa sih hyung" balas Changmin sok malu-malu. "yah Donghae jangan jail" intrupsi Hyukjae ke Donghae yang membuat Donghae cengengesan. "hah..Changmin, Munjoong selamat ne, semoga bertahan lama ne hubungannya ^^" lanjut Hyukjae memberi selamat ke couple baru tersebut.

"makasih hyung" jawab Changmin , "makasihh oppa~" jawab Munjoong imut dengan senyuman lebarnya. Kyuhyun yang ada berada di antara mereka hanya diam menatap gelas jus jeruk yang sudah habis sekarang, Hyukjae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari acara melamunnya, namun tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. "Kyu,Kyu." Akhirnya Hyukjae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"apa hyung?" sadar Kyuhyun, ia melihat ke arah Hyukjae. "itu" kode Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya kearah Changmin-Munjoong. "ahh ada Munjoong rupanyaa!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan bodohnya tidak melihat suasana,

"bukan itu maksudnya, bodoh" jawab Hyukjae malas. "lalu?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berubah jadi lemot. "ucapkan selamat ke mereka Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun diem dulu sambil ngeliatin Hyukjae, otaknya masih dalam masa loading. Lalu beberapa detik berikutnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Munjoong dan Changmin.

"ah, aku hampir lupa selamat kalian berdua. Semoga langgeng terus yaa !" ucap Kyuhyun sok semangat, padahal sudah jelas dalam hatinya ia malas sekali untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"gomawo oppa." Munjoong tersenyum sangat manis membalas ucapan selamat dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin? Namja satu itu hanya bergumam dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan cara aneh. Changmin menyadarinya, sangat malah-bahwa sikap Kyuhyun berbeda dari biasanya.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-**nya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae, Munjoong, dan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ruangan mereka. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol, walau yang mengobrol hanya Hyukjae dan Munjoong. Kyuhyun berjalan agak di belakang mereka.

Suasana ruangan saat mereka masuk sudah mulai ramai, Hyukjae dan Munjoong memilih duduk di barisan ketiga. "Hyukjae oppa. Apa Kyuhyun tidak duduk bersama kita?" Tanya Munjoong bingung karena Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke belakang kelas.

"hah? Ya Kyu duduk disini!" teriak Hyukjae ke Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang. "tidak usah hyung aku disini saja" sahut Kyuhyun dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja berpura-pura akan tidur.

"tidak papa oppa? Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana juga?" Tanya Munjoong tak enak hati, biasanya kan Kyuhyun selalu duduk bareng Hyukjae. "sudah tidak papa. Kita duduk disini saja, anak itu sedang butuh sendiri sepertinya" "hmmm, baiklah oppa".

.

.

Kyu pov

Hampir setengah jam materi kuliah sudah berlangsung, namun tidak ada yang dapat masuk ke otak ku, hanya menidurkan kepala ku sesekali sambil mencoret-coret bukuku, hanya itu yang ku lakukan.

Semua isi kepala ku hanya terisi oleh Changmin-Munjoong , Changmin- Munjoong dan seterusnya mereka. Entah ada suatu rasa tak rela saat Changmin menjadi pasangan Munjoong.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah Munjoong, tak ada yang salah dengannya, ia cantik, baik, cerdas pula. Selama aku mengetahui dirinya ia tak ada masalah apa-apa. Ia benar-benar tipe yoeja yang baik, dan sangat cocok dengan Changmin.

Entah rasa apa ini. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus menangis saat melihat mereka berciuman kemarin, itu wajar bukan jika mereka berciuman?. Lagipula kenapa aku tak rela Changmin dengan Munjoong? Apa aku menyukai Changmin?

**Ah tentu tidak,** ia hanya teman baikku sejak senior high school. Lalu aku menyukai Munjoong? Mengobrol dengan yoeja cantik itu juga baru tadi. Terus aku kenapaa?!

Kyu pov end

.

.

.

.

"Munjoong-ah, kau duluan saja. Mungkin Changmin sudah menunggumu" kata Hyukjae ke Munjoong saat mata kuliah sudah selesai, "memangganya oppa mau kemana?"

"aku mau mengurus anak itu" kata Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ketiduran sejak tadi. "ya sudak aku duluan ya oppa, anyong~" pamit Munjoong.

Sepeninggal-nya Munjoong, Hyukjae membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun di pojok kelas. "anak ini benar-benar, dari tadi bersikap aneh, lalu sekarang tertidur di jam kuliah aigoo"

"Kyuu ayo bangunn" Hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun agar ia bangun. "Kyu banguuun". "enggh apa hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun namun ia belum mengangkat kepalanya. "apa-apa! Sekarang sudah selesai. Cepat bangunn!" omel Hyukjae,

Kyuhyun dengan lemas mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. "iya hyung~aku bangun". "tumben-tumbenan kau Kyu tertidur di jam kuliah?"

"tidak tau, aku hanya lelah sekali" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukan barang-barangnya, "kau menangis Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. "hah? Maksud mu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Hyukjae merogoh-rogoh kedalam tasnya, ia mengambil cermin berbingkai biru yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"tuh lihat!" benar apa kata Hyukjae, ada jejak air mata Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun langsung mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"kau ada masalah?" Tanya Hyukjae simpati kepada Kyuhyun, mungkin sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya hari ini aneh di karenakan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai suatu masalah. "enggak papa kok hyung, aku tidak papa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut ke Hyukjae, menandakan kalau ia merasa baik-baik saja. "kau yakin?"

"ne~ jika aku ada masalah aku pasti cerita kok" "kau janji?" "janji~, sudahlah hyung, ayoo kita pulangg" Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae untuk keluar ruangan.

TBC

Huaa maaf updatenya lama. Tiba-tiba aja buntu mau lanjut gimana #preet. Mian kalo ceritanya makin absurd, alurnya makin kesana-kesini, cerita garing, atau cara penulisan aku jelek, banyak typo atau yang . Maklumin aja nee.

Oke maksih buat yang review chapter kemarin. #bow..bow

**0704minnie , Changmin loppie , shinminKyuu , , Augesteca , frosyita , Guest , VoldeMIN vs Kyutie , rieKyumidwife**

Makasih banget udah mau baca ff aku~ :*

Chapter ini di review lagi ya~ terima bingkisan apa aja kok dari kalian semuaa, aku mohon reviewnya supaya aku semangat lanjutinyaa okee. d(^.^)b

Sincerely liaaa~~


	4. Chapter 4

**If only**

**By lilialia**

…

**Changkyu**

**And other cast**

**Romance/hurt (maybe)/friendship**

**Disclaimer: god,themself,, but this story is mine**

**WARNING: BL/YAOI/TYPO/AU/without-EYD/alur yang kecepetan**

**Dll lainnya**

"…" **talk**

'…' **mind**

**chapther 4**

Sudah seminggu lewat sejak Changmin dan Munjoong berpacaran, dan sudah seminggu pula Kyuhyun bersikap aneh. Jangan dikira jika tidak ada Yang menyadarinya. Changmin dan HaeHyuk sangat menyadarinya, bahkan Munjoong yang baru-baru ini berkumpul dengan mereka juga merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, jika mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin, Kyuhyun hanya fokus ke makanannya saja, dan membalas sesekali ajakan mengobrol mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang terkenal rajin, beberapa hari kemarin membolos tanpa alasan jelas. Hal itu pastinya membuat Hyukjae khawatir setengah mati. Namun jika ditanya ada apa pasti Kyuhyun akan menjawab tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kali ini, HaeHyuk, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Munjoong sedang berada di kantin. Changmin duduk berdua dengan Munjoong, di hadapan mereka HaeHyuk couple dan Kyuhyun. Suasana di meja mereka bisa dibilang ceria, bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi tawa manis dan pekikan imut(?) Munjoong terdengar karena namjachingunya- alias Changmin menjahilinya dengan mencubiti pipinya atau menggodanya saat makan, begitu pula lengkingan dari Hyukjae karena Donghae yang sedari tadi menggelitiki pinggangnya, oh betapa manisnya kedua couple tersebut ~

Tapi tunggu, kemana tokoh utama kita tuan Cho?. Hah sedari tadi ia hanya fokus ke makananya tidak mempedulikan kegiatan kapel- kapel di sekitarnya. Yah walaupun ia sesekali melirik malas ke arah Changmin, ingat hanya Changmin.

Suasana ceria mereka terhenti sebentar saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pergi duluan" katanya datar sambil memakai tas selempangnya yang tadi ia taruh di samping kursinya. "kemana kyu? Makananmu juga belum habis" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menyingkirkan tangan Donghae di pinggangnya. "Biarkan. Aku duluan" Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja menuju pintu keluar kantin.

"Sebenarnya ia kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu pergi duluan" Hyukjae menaruh lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku jadi sepi tidak ada Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa"

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga balik lagi seperti biasa" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut belakang Hyukjae. "Tapi kan ia tidak biasanya seperti itu"

"Mungkin ia terlalu di diamkan" celetuk Munjoong tiba-tiba. Semuanya diam sesaat mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan gadis cantik tersebut. "Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Hyukjae kemudian.

"Maksudku ya… mungkin Kyuhyun oppa merasa di acuhkan, aku saja merasa kalau kita terlalu sibuk urusan masing-masing" kata-kata Munjoong membuat semua yang ada disana diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

Lain di sisi Kyuhyun, saat ini ia berjalan di lorong sendirian menuju taman belakang. Wajahnya tertekuk tak mengenakan. Sesekali bibir imutnya mempout dan bergerak-gerak tak jelas.

Di taman belakang Kyuhyun duduk di kursi di bawah pohon besar menghadap air mancur taman. Ia menghentakan badannya terlalu keras sehingga membuat bunyi rapuh dari kursi tersebut.

"Apa-apaan mereka, seenaknya membuat acara sendiri tanpa mempedulikan aku di sekitarnya" Kyuhyun mendumel sendiri. "Aku tau mereka semua pasangan, aku sendiri. Tapi kan mereka tidak harus mengacuhkan ku seperti itu. Mereka seenaknya sendiri arghhh" Kyuhyun makin kesal, tanpa sadar ia menendang kaleng minuman yang entah mengapa ada disana. "Kalau aku tidak dibutuhkan bilang saja!" Kyuhyun melempar batu kerikil yang ada di samping kakinya kearah semak-semak yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun terlonjak dari duduknya. Suara berat tersebut terdengar setelah ia melempar kerikil ke arah semak-semak tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian semak-semak tersebut bergerak gerak seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

Kyuhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Ia penasaran namun ia tidak mau tertangkap. Saat semak-semak tersebut bergerak-gerak semakin keras Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berbalik bersiap untuk pergi. Namun suara tersebut membuat ia diam.

"Yak, kau jangan pergi." Suara tersebut membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berubah jadi batu. "Yah, kau tanggung jawab. kau tak tau ini sakit" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap suara tersebut namun ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia menunduk membuat rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi ini berdarah". Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara tersebut mengatakan 'darah'. Dan benar saja, saat Kyuhyun melihatnya sosok yang Kyuhyun liat tersebut sedang memegang keningnya yang terdapat beberapa bercak darah yang melebar karena sang empunya kening mengusap-ngusap tidak berarah.

Walaupun hanya luka kecil, namun darah tersebut membuat Kyuhyun panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menghampiri namja tinggi tersebut dan menarik tangannya menuju ruang kesehatan. "Ayo, cepat". Sang namja tinggi tersebut hanya mampu mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh. Pelan-pelan sedikit" sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun mengobati luka di kening namja tersebut dengan mengoleskan alkohol di keningnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengobati sendiri? Memangnya guru yang menjaga ruang kesehatannya kemana?. Entah, saat mereka datang ruang kesehatan tersebut kosong jadi mereka hanya berdua saja disana.

"Aw! Lembut sedikit dong. Ini sakit" namja tersebut mengeluh lagi. Kyuhyun hanya merengut dalam hati. Kalau karena bukan darah yang keluar mungkin setelah mengatakan maaf ia akan langsung lari Lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil. 'sayangnya ia sunbae ku' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Memangnya jika ia hoobae mu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi?

Kyuhyun mengambil plester yang ada di kotak P3K dan menutup luka namja tinggi tersebut dengan plester tersebut. "Selesai" kata Kyuhyun datar, lalu ia membereskan kotak P3K tersebut dan menaruh di tempatnya semula. Ia melihat namja tinggi tersebut sedang berdiri di depan kaca.

"Ck, gara-gara plester ini penampilanku jadi tidak sempurna kan" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Mianhae sunbaenim. Namun saya harus pergi dulu. Permisi" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu, namun tangan besar yang menarik lengannya membuat Kyuhyun harus berhadapan lagi dengan namja tinggi tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku hargai kau sudah mengobati ku, namun kau kan yang membuat aku seperti ini, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku begitu saja" kata-kata namja tinggi tersebut sungguh membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tapi saya sudah minta maaf" balas Kyuhyun, sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sekarang. "Aku terima maaf mu dari awal, namun kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku" kata namja itu aneh. "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja tersebut hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, tatapan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, apalagi mereka hanya berdua diruangan tersebut. Namja tersebut mengambil dua langkah mendekati Kyuhyun, namun dengan refleks Kyuhyun berjalan mundur. Sampai tiba-tiba….

"Kenalkan Zhoumi imnida" namja tinggi tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun. Aigoo Kyuhyun-ah ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahmu sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berada di rumah saja. Ia sedang malas keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya lagi pula Siapa tahu saja ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersana nunna-nya yang memang jarang di rumah, atau membantu umma nya.

Saat ini jam di dinding kamar Kyuhyun menunjukan pukul sebelas. Tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam ia berada di depan komputer. Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Di tangga rumahnya ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dapur. Siapa yang memasak? Cho umma kan saat ini sedang pergi dengan Cho appa berbelanja.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dapur. Kyuhyun melihat Ahra sedang mengeluarkan wadah-wadah stainless dari bawah buffet. "Apa yang akan nunna masak?" jelas Ahra kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun terlihat dari ia hampir saja menjatuhkan wadah berisi bahan-bahan yang akan ia pakai.

"Kau seperti hantu saja kyu" Ahra mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas. "maksud nunna apa?" dahi Kyuhyun mengerut. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali sih. Nunna ingin membuat kue"

"Kue? Memangnnya nunna bisa?" Kyuhyun duduk di pantry yang membatasi dapur dan meja makan. Simpang jalan di dahi Ahra muncul, apa-apaan itu dongsaeng-nya sendiri bicara begitu. "Tentu saja nunna bisa. Memangnya siapa yang membuat kue coklat yang sedang kau makan itu huh?"

"Jinjja? Ini nunna yang bikin? Aku kira umma membeli di toko" kata Kyuhyun mencomot(?) lagi kue coklat tersebut. Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Memangnya nunna mau buat kue apa sekarang?"

"Hari ini mau buat black forest dulu" jawab Ahra sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel. "Oh, jangan lupa creamnya yang banyak ya nunna" Kyuhyun request ternyata.

"Baik-baik. Kau tidak jalan-jalan kyu?" Tanya Ahra sambil memasukan terigu ke dalam wadah. "Tidak, malas"

"Tidak jalan dengan Changmin?" Tanya Ahra tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi siap memasukan lagi kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya. "Maksud nunna?" Tanya Kyuhyun jelas terdengar nada dingin dari kata-katanya.

"Yah. Kau tidak jalan dengan Changmin? Kan hari ini hari minggu" ternyata Ahra tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Changmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Ahra kosong. "Bukan-nya kau dan Changmin pacaran?" Ahra mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adonan yang ia buat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Ahra menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, saat ia melihat adiknya hanya duduk mendudukan kepalanya, aura di sekeliling Kyuhyun berubah hitam di imajinasi Ahra.

"Changmin dengan Munjoong." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, pelan sekali sampai Ahra tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Kau bicara apa kyu?" Ahra sekali lagi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, nunna aku naik keatas lagi" Kyuhyun tanpa babibu lagi bangun dari duduk-nya dan naik ke diam di tempat melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang memang tidak kenapa-kenapa. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

.

.

.

.

Halte yang sedang menghindari Kyuhyun dari hujan sore ini sudah sepi. Hanya ada Kyuhyun sendiri dan anak-anak kecil yang sedari tadi bolak-balik keluar halte. Kyuhyun memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut. 'enak sekali bermain hujan-hujanan. Aku jadi ingin' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun ia sadar keadaannya yang mudah sakit, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya yang tadi sempat berpikir untuk pulang jalan kaki hujan-hujanan -_-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian depan halte. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan sehingga tetes-tetes hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. Saat telapak tangannya sudah penuh air hujan, Kyuhyun menumpahkannya ke tanah, entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melakukannya. Tapi ia melakukan itu berkali-kali. "Aku rindu" ucap Kyuhyun entah sadar atau tidak.

Namun senyum Kyuhyun tergantikan oleh raut bingung saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sampai kaca mobil bagian sopir (?) terbukan menampilkan rambut cepak merah sang empunya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Yo Cho Kyuhyun, kita bertemu lagi" siapa lagi kalau itu bukan Zhoumi, namja narsis yang sialnya harus terkena lemparan krikil Kyuhyun. "Ayo naik" ajak namja tersebut ramah. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, saat ini hujan, dan aku yakin biss yang kau tunggu pasti masih lama datangnya" bujuk Zhoumi lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Zhoumi yang melihatnnya hanya menghela nafasnya malas. Ia menutup lagi kaca mobilnya, namun Zhoumi keluar mobilnya sambil membawa payung. "Ayo!" Zhoumin menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa. "yak!" Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya pasrah di tarik namja narsis tersebut.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan mukannya ia diam tidak bicara. "Yah kyu aku kan sudah baik menawari mu pulang, jangan keruh gitu mukannya" kata Zhoumi sembari fokus menyetir. "Aku kan tidak suka di tarik paksa gitu" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Hahaha akhirnya kau bicara juga. Aigoo entah mengapa kau sangat lucu"

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Kyuhyun cukup keras saat Zhoumi masih menertawakannya. "Kau itu sungguh lucu" kata Zhoumi entah apa yang ia tertawakan. "Seterah, rumahku belok di lampu merah sana"

"yah..yah rumahku disana kenapa kau mengambil jalan lurus" ucap Kyuhyun kesal saat Zhoumi mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dari arah rumahnya.

"Sudahlah kyu jangan tegang begitu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" Zhoumi memacu mobilnya lebih kencang. "

.

.

Brakk..

Pintu penumpang dibanting Kyuhyun, ia kesal dengan Zhoumi yang melakukan semuanya se-enak jidatnya. Zhoumi keluar pintu dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jalan duluan. "Kyuhyun tunggu!" teriak Zhoumi, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya diam di depan pintu masuk. Sesampainya di depan Kyuhyun, Zhoumi langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. "ayolah jangan ngambek begitu. Kita kan mau senang-senang,masa mukamu kusut begitu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Kyuhyun yakin Zhoumi orangnya asik diajak berteman namun jika ingin berteman dengan Zhoumi ia harus mempunyai banyak stok kesabaran. Nah ini dia yang susah ia dapatkan.

"sudah lah jangan lama-lama ayo masuk" tangan Zhoumi menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sabar kyu, sama tuan paksa kaya Zhoumi.

.

.

Di dalam mall, penilaian Kyuhyun ke Zhoumi bertambah, selain nyebelin, narsis, sama tukang paksa. Zhoumi itu konyol, rempong , bawel, dan malu-maluin. Yah walaupun beberapa kelakuan Zhoumi mampu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Begitu juga Zhoumi, awalnya ia kira Kyuhyun tipe orang yang diem, aneh-aneh gimana gitu. Tapi setelah beberapa lama jalan sama Kyuhyun, Zhoumi tahu kalo Kyuhyun itu orang yang ambekan, manja, ceria, dan yah sifat-sifat uke lainnya lah. #digorok

"kyu, ke tempat kaset game sana yuk" ajak Zhoumi ke Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya yang lagi makan eskrim entah yang keberapa. "ayo, emangnya hyung suka game?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Hyung? Oke-oke sepertinya dua namja kita ini semakin akrab.

"tentu saja, siapa orang yang enggak suka game" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Zhoumi di depannya. Di tempat kaset game. Mereka berdua berdiskusi (?) dengan kaset game apa yang akan Zhoumi beli sampai mereka tidakk menyadari dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat kearah mereka.

"hyung, kau harus beli ini. Aku sudah selesai memainkannya, kau tidak akan menyesal membelinya hyung" oceh Kyuhyun sedari tadi, tangan kanannya sibuk memakan eskrim-nya sedangkan tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk kaset yang ia rekomendasikan untuk Zhoumi beli.

"kyu, ternyata kau maniak game sekali. Ya sudah aku beli semua saja" kata Zhoumi lama-lama pusing juga denger Kyuhyun ngoceh. "hahaha hyung, baguslah jadi nanti aku bisa pinjam" ternyata dia bantuin milih ada maunya juga.

"ya sudah ayo bayar" namun langkah mereka berdua berhenti saat suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal-rindu- terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyuhyun"

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kearah suara tersebut. 'jangan sekarang, aku mohon mood ku sedang baik sekarang' entah apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"ch-Changmin, Munjoong" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum lebar. "ku kira tadi kau tidak mau jalan-jalan saat kami ajak" kata Changmin sambil melirik ke arah Zhoumi, entah itu tatapan apa namun Zhoumi membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Kyuhyun oppa tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?" Tanya Munjoong jahil. "hahaha , baiklah Zhoumi hyung ini Changmin dan Munjoong. Kau pasti tau yang mana mereka. Dan Changmin, Munjoong ini zoumi hyung" kata Kyuhyun, aigo melihat muka Changmin membuat ia ingin melempar eskrim-nya

"baiklah, Kyuhyun oppa apa kalian mau gabung juga bersama kita?. Hyukjae dan Donghae oppa juga ada namun mereka sedang membeli makan" tawar Munjoong ke Kyuhyun.

Refleks Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Zhoumi, mengaitkan jari mereka. Tentunya hal itu membuat Zhoumi sama Changmin kaget. Munjoong yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Tunggu, kenapa Changmin ikut-ikutan kaget?

"hehe, tidak usah Munjoong-ah terima kasih habis ini kami mau langsung pulang saja" tolak Kyuhyun halus. "baiklah kalau begitu oppa, kami duluan ya"

"kyu, aku duluan" pamit Changmin. "ne. hati-hati" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Sepeninggal Changmin dan Munjoong mereka tetap diam berdiri disana. sebenarnya Zhoumi ingin cepat-cepat membayar kaset-nya namun ia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun diam. Zhoumi mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "sudah jangan murung begitu kyu" Zhoumi megusap kepala Kyuhyun. "ayo, kita bayar tadi kau bilang ingin pulang kan" Zhoumi menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kasir. Hah, sifat murung Kyuhyun muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya ampun maaf baru update sekarang, kemarin-kemarin sibuk ulangan. Ini chap empatnya. dan maaf ini kenapa jadi begini ceritanya. T.T Entah kenapa aku lebih suka ngejelasin dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Kalo dari sudut pandang Changmin aku enggak tau apa yang mau aku jelasin. Jadi ya maaf kalo ceritanya jadi kaya Cuma satu pihak. dan itu apa. kenapa zhoumi tiba-tiba muncul hah! *digorokzhoumi

oke, gimana menurut kalian perasaan kyuhyun di chap ini. kebaca gak? hoho

Oke buat chap 3 kemarin makasih reviewnya, muah-muah:

Changmin loppie : mian update lama, kemarin sibuk ulangan u.u gomawo udah nungguin. Ini chapter empatnya ^^ review lagi ne ^^

FiWonKyu0201 : cubit aja kalo gemes~ haha salahin kyuchan nya yang gak peka. Ne gomawo udah nunggu. review lagi ne ^^

Shinjoo24 : emang kyuhyun doang yang kaya gitu =_=. Ne gomawo udah review ~ review lagi ne ^^

Riekyumidwife: hahah semoga bisa ya bikin kyu kesiksa tapi kasihan mukanya udah melas banget .-. mian ini baru update :c review lagi ne ^^

Augesteca : enggak gitu. Kan changmin udah suka sama kyu sejak SHS. Kemarin juga dibilang kan changmin udah hampir 3 tahun suka. Jadi dia gak nyerah gitu aja :c review lagi ne ^^

Sholaniadinara : mian baru update sekarang. Enggak janji bisa update cepet-cepet :c. iyaa semua uke disini kecuali kyu sama hyukjae GS hehehe. review lagi ne ^^

Shinminkyuu : iyaa ini chap empatnya. review lagi ne ^^

Guest : ne ini chap 4 nya. Iya kyu emang sadarnya telat. review lagi ne ^^

Oke. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ;D maafkan segala typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain. Review lagi yaaa. Terima apa aja dari kalian.

Sincerely lia ~~


End file.
